It's not Over
by sweetnsilver
Summary: Mitchie has just gotten a chance to head back to Camp Rock to teach a singing class, but when she accepts the offer she soon finds out that ghosts of her past arn't looming to far behind. Camp Rock fic. RR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Camp Rock, any of its characters, or the songs, which are the property of Disney and I guess the Jonas Brothers.

**A/N**: This is my Camp Rock fic; I didn't want to do a rewrite of the movie so I sort of made a squeal. It takes place the summer before Mitchie and Caitlyn start college; well that's all I'm saying, read the story to find out the rest. The title of the fic is a song by Daughtry

* * *

Mitchie plopped onto her bed with a sigh, a crumpled of piece of paper was clenched in one hand. She brought the paper before her face and unraveled it, the conversation she had had with her mother only moments ago replied in her mind as if someone had hit the replay button.

_"I really think you should reconsider," Connie stated while picking up a soiled plate from the table. She walked over to the trashcan and emptied it out before heading over to the sink where an eighteen year old brunette was doing the dishes. _

_"Mom," Mitchie scoffed, her brunette hair held up messily in a clip, "we've been through this."_

_"It was so nice of Brown to offer you a chance to teach a music class at Camp Rock," her mother informed her yet again, "a place you really love."_

_"I just don't want to," she sighed placing a washed plate onto the wire rack. _

_"But think how great it will look on your college applications," her mother continued handing her daughter a glass still half filled with milk. _

_"I've already applied to colleges," Mitchie informed, "and decided on the one I'm attending." _

_"I just don't want you to do anything you'll later regret," Connie sighed resting her hand against the countertop. _

Just as the brunette was about to sit up she heard her cell phone go off. With an aggravated sigh she groped around the nightstand until she was able to get a hold of her phone.

"Hello?" she began bringing the phone to her ear, knowing every well who was on the other end of the line. An ear shattering scream greeted her from the other side. Mitchie pulled the phone away from her ear, and only brought it back once she knew the person on the other end had finished with their moment of exhilaration. "Caitlyn calm down, I think China heard you loud and clear."

"Sorry," the girl on the other end replied clearing her throat, "but I have awesome news."

"More awesome then attending college together and being roomies," Mitchie said with a grin.

A pause was heard on the other end before Caitlyn continued, "Ok maybe not as awesome as that, but still pretty awesome."

"Continue."

"Brown asked me to teach a class on producing." She paused, awaiting Mitchie's thrilled scream, but none came.

"Oh…that's great," the brunette finally spoke up, switching her phone to her opposite ear.

"Just great?"

"More then great…I'm sorry Caitlyn; it's just that Brown asked me to teach at Camp Rock as well."

"Then join me girl!"

"I don't think I'm going," she replied carelessly tossing the paper still clutched in her hands onto the floor.

"What?"

"Look…I just don't really want to that's all."

"I don't believe that."

"I don't want to get involved in all that Tess drama again," she said knowing very well Tess would be at the camp teaching a class as well. Caitlyn bought it, but she still wasn't fully convinced that Tess was the main reason Mitchie was staying away from Camp Rock. Sure, Tess and Mitchie had been butting heads ever since Mitchie had stepped foot in the camp, but Caitlyn knew that was only half of it.

"Mitchie," the sandy haired blonde said in a softer tone, "you don't even know if Shane will be there." Mitchie swallowed she hated any conversation where the name Shane Grey was involved.

"He loves that place," the brunette informed sitting up.

"Not since you two broke up…he stopped teaching." Tears pricked Mitchie's eyes, but still she was a taken aback by the piece of information Caitlyn had just delivered to her.

"We went out, what, six months," Mitchie croaked whipping the tears that hadn't even fallen yet. She inhaled; the oxygen level suddenly seemed to have been lowered.

"Just come, you'll regret it later, I know you will." Mitchie paused, Caitlyn awaited her answer. She loved Camp Rock, and no boy was going to get in the way of that.

"Fine, I'll go," she finally stated. Caitlyn screamed on the other end, "Thanks Mitchie, I'll talk to you later." And with that the other line went dead. Caitlyn flipped her phone to a close and turned to the curly haired person seated beside her.

"From the look on your face I'd say you convinced her to go."

Caitlyn grinned while nodding her head, "How'd you know Mitchie got accepted anyhow?"

"Well Brown is Shane's uncle so I was able to pull a few strings," the dark haired person replied smoothing out the wrinkles of his shirt.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Nate."

xoxoxox

"Ah, the smell of camp air, it's so homey," Jason said inhaling a whiff of air as he stepped out of the limo after Nate and Shane.

Shane turned to him with a scowl, "it smells like dirt."

"But homey dirt," Jason replied placing an arm around Shane's shoulder. Shane rolled his eyes, and Nate just turned to him with a shrug of his shoulders. Shane shrugged off Jason's shoulder and walked passed the other two band members.

"Here we go again," Nate replied with a sigh as he ran a hand through his dark curls and watched Shane grumpily walk through the sea of campers, "Well I'm going to go and see if I can find Caitlyn."

"You and Caitlyn are getting close," Jason said as Nate left his side, waving him off, "Well what am I going to do…I'm a build me a birdhouse."

xoxoxox

"That's Caitlyn with a y not an I," a sandy haired blonde with curly hair that fell to her upper back informed the receptionist. She swung her bag over her shoulder as she watched the lady scribble letters onto a nametag.

The lady behind the desk handed her the sticky paper, "Welcome to camp rock have a jamming time." Caitlyn raised a finely arched brow; the lady couldn't have sounded more as if she'd wanted to be anywhere but here. The blonde took her name badge and stuck it on her bag, there was no way it was going on her. Just as she was about to go look for her cabin she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and giving her the feeling of being jerked back, "Boo!"

"Ahh!" she squealed dropping her duffel, which landed on the other person's feet with a thud.

"Oww, what do you have in here, bricks?"

Caitlyn turned around at the sound of his voice, "sorry, Nate, you just surprised me that's all."

"Nice to see you too," He replied handing over her duffel.

"Do you want me to get you some ice for that?"

"No I'm fine," he replied placing his arm around her shoulder as they once more began walking.

They found her cabin within minutes, which she no doubt would be sharing with Mitchie and maybe a few other girls that were volunteering at the camp.

"So how's everything?" Nate asked holding the door open for her, "Mitchie here yet?" Caitlyn shook her head as she headed into the cabin and was immediately greeted with the aroma of must.

"Thank you…I told the lady at the receptionist desk that I have a y in my name and not an I, now look what she did." Caitlyn pointed to the nametag on her bag as Nate let out a chuckle. It read: Caytlyn.

"Well you could've been a little more specific."

"How's Shane?" she asked throwing her duffel carelessly onto one of the beds.

"Bitter," Nate replied seating himself onto the bed she had picked, "Mitchie?"

"It took her a lot of convincing, she's going to hate me when she finds out Connect Three is teaching a dance class."

xoxoxox

Just then the door swung open and in walked a medium length blonde haired teen dressed in silk top and denim jeans no doubt belonging to a couture line. Nate and Caitlyn both looked up, expecting it to be their friend Mitchie.

"Tess?" Caitlyn began, genuinely surprised, "What're you doing here?"

"Don't babble like an idiot Caitlyn and get out of my cabin."

"This is my cabin too," Caitlyn grumbled, miserable over the idea of having to share a room with Tess Tyler drama queen extraordinaire.

"Gross," Tess replied in a detested tone as she walked over to Caitlyn's bunk, "Move I want this one."

Caitlyn stood up, facing her, "Make me…roomie."

Tess pulled a face, eyes drifting around the cabin until she noticed Nate for the first time. The blonde gulped, "I mean keep it, I don't want it anyhow."

"What are you really doing here?" Caitlyn asked with hands on her hips.

"Teaching a class," Tess replied placing her purse neatly on a bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Welcome to the club."

xoxoxox

Her long brunette hair swayed with the wind as she walked up towards the receptionist desk with a huff. The sun soaked her cheeks with tints of pink. Abruptly she stopped; even from the back she could recognize that lean yet muscular frame anywhere. His dark locks had a brighter sheen then she remembered, but it was still him. He was arguing with the receptionist about his rooming arrangements, a sight that made her smile, he would never fully change.

She shook her thoughts aside, the smile upon her glossed lips faltered as the realization of his presence sunk in. Caitlyn promised he wouldn't be here, said that he had stopped teaching at this camp, but here he was in the flesh. Instinct took over just as he turned around; she blended herself in the crowd praying that he wouldn't spot her. She didn't want to be here now more then ever. Mitchie hadn't seen him for over a year now, but still she remembered every detail of his face. His brows were narrowed and a prominent frown etched his face, he carried himself with importance as if his presence was vital. His checkered guitar case was swung across his back and in his hand she noticed the notebook that contained his hearts desire, lyrics to songs he had written or was in the midst of.

Sorrow filled her hazel eyes as she maneuvered herself around the thicket of campers and staff members milling about. Shane Grey seemed to have his head once again stuck in the clouds; his dark eyes seemed to glow with coldness. She swallowed; her heart racing with every step she took and only exhaled when she had liberated herself from the crowd. First she was going to find her cabin and then have word with her so called best friend Caitlyn.

Mitchie stomped up the steps to her cabin, her guitar case in one hand and her duffel in the other. She let the screen door slam behind her as she entered the cabin she and Caitlyn were going to be sharing with a few other staff members their age. "Caitlyn!" she yelled throwing her bag onto one of the beds. A girl with medium length sleek blonde hair stepped out of the bathroom with one hand on her hip.

"Caitlyn's in the mess hall…Mitchie…ew," she sneered.

"I don't have time for this, Tess," Mitchie said with a roll of her eyes. Mitchie and Tess had been bashing heads ever since she first started going to Camp Rock, and it didn't change the year after either.

"Whatever," Tess replied watching her exit the cabin, the door slamming behind her.

* * *

**A/N**: So that was the first chapter, tell me what you think in the form of reviews, and any suggestions would be appreciated. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I didn't check over it as much as I should've.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Camp Rock or any of it characters, but I do own the plot of this story.

**A/N**: Wow, like honestly wow. I didn't at all expect so many reviews. You guys totally made my day. Thanks for your reviews and I'm so touched that you like my story. SO here's the next installment, I hope you enjoy this one too. Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I'm working during the summer, so it takes up a lot of my time. Oh if you see words italized its a flashback

* * *

Mitchie stomped into the Mess Hall in rage. Her nostrils flared and her hair fell over her face from the wind. She swung the screen door open, which creaked as it did so, and let it slam behind her. "Caitlyn!" she hollered ignoring the music that whisked its way over to her ears from the only piano in the room. She had a bone to pick with her so called best friend. She walked around without paying attention to her surroundings and ended up tripping over the leg of one of the tables. Mitchie met the floor in the next second, moaning as she attempted to sit up.

"Caitlyn's not here," a familiar voice spoke up that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Her body froze, her brain failed to remind her how to stand up. His figure moved towards her with a natural grace, his eyes widening at the sight of her.

"Mitchie?" he questioned his vision, his surprised tone mixed in with an edge of animosity.

"What?" she asked matching the bitterness in his voice, "not happy to see me?"

"Did you honestly think I would?" he sneered shaking his head. His cold dark eyes met her hazel ones for a moment as she held out her hand for his assistance. Mitchie sighed; she wished that warm glow his eyes used to hold would return. They used to soften at the sight of her, smile back at her lovingly, but now they just hardened and seemed so far away that she couldn't drown into them no matter how hard she tried.

"Still klutzy, I see," he smirked ignoring her hand. For a moment it seemed as if everything was back to normal. She cracked a tiny smile, thinking he was joking, but the moment he parted his lips the distance returned, and the room once more seemed to be filled with cold air.

"You could've at least helped," she said standing up and turning around so her back was facing him.

Shane shook his head as he replied, throwing his hands into to the air, "No, instead I'm going to walk away, from all of it." Mitchie clenched her eyes shut as she heard the door slam. Tears pricked her eyes as she moved her way over to the piano, gently running a hand over the slick keys before taking a seat. She cleared her throat, pressing keys as music began to spill from them.

xoxoxox

Shane stopped, upon hearing the familiar melody playing, and leaned his head back against the wall of the Mess Hall. He listened to her singing his song as remnants of their relationship began dancing in his head.

'Been feeling lost cant find the words to say

Spending all my time stuck in yesterday

Where you are is where I wanna be

Oh next to you…you next to me'

xoxoxox

_"Mitchie come back inside," Shane smiled, "our food is getting cold." Mitchie turned around with a not so happy look on her face. Her eyes were tear stained her cheeks and nose tickled pink from the chilly night air. She took in a deep breath, slightly shivering, her short black dress ruffled with the light wind as did her milk chocolate hair. "You must be freezing," he continued about to remove his blazer and hand it to her, but she stopped him before he had the chance._

_"Stop it Shane, do you think ignoring it is honestly going to make it all ok."_

_"What're you talking about?" he asked utterly confused._

_"I waited an entire hour for you…and entire hour, the stupid restaurant waiters felt sorry for me."_

_"I'm sorry for being late." _

_Mitchie laughed bitterly through her teeth, "This isn't the first time, do you know how many times you stood me up because you were still rehearsing or how many times you've forgotten because you were too busy writing your music…do I mean that little to you?"_

_"No," he replied taking her hand, "You mean the world to me." Mitchie shook her head stepping away from him, tears freely trickling down her pink stained cheeks. _

"_I can't do this anymore," her voice croaked as she pointed to her self. She turned around walking away._

_"Where are you going?" he asked slightly angered._

_Mitchie turned around, her long straight hair swaying around with her, "I'm walking away…from all of it."_

xoxoxox

Shane pulled himself out of his thoughts the moment he heard a group of screaming girls. He shook his head, with one last glance at the Mess Hall, before starting his run.

Mitchie let her head rest on the piano, which screeched a few off key tones, and sobbed. She missed him, she missed being with him, although she was far too stubborn to admit that to his face.

xoxoxox

Nate ran a hand through his curly locks before opening the door to one of the cabins used as a classroom. He stepped in immediately being greeted with various tunes and beats of music. "So this is the great Caitlyn at work on producing tunes."

Caitlyn looked up a smirk plastered across her face, "You're totally checking me out, aren't you?"

Nate laughed pushing up the sleeves of his collared shirt to his elbows, "Maybe."

"You're such a flirt," she laughed, "I was just setting up for my class tomorrow." She pulled the lid on her laptop down, which snapped to a close.

"Excited?" he asked. Caitlyn nodded as she took the hand he offered, feeling his fingers lace through hers. "Hey its lunch time, shall we go?"

"Sounds good to me, I am starving."

xoxoxox

Caitlyn and Nate stepped into the Mess Hall after Barron, who high-fived both with glee. They spotted Jason a few feet away at a table with Ella and Peggy tempting to turn his food into a sculpture of a bird house. Nate rolled his eyes and grabbed a tray before heading over to the staff table. "I'll see you in a bit." He told Caitlyn as he pointed over to where he had seen Mitchie fast asleep with her head resting on a piano.

"I guess she found out," Caitlyn sighed. Nate nodded before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Yo, Nate wait up," Barron said following him.

Caitlyn exhaled deeply before heading over to Mitchie's side. She poked the sleeping brunette with her finger. "You sure are a heavy sleeper," she whispered wondering how the chatter of the new awfully excited campers hadn't woken her up. "Mitchie wake up."

"Huh?" the brunette stirred, her eyes fluttering open as her head popped up the instant she noticed the crowd of people milling about, "C-Caitlyn what time is it?"

"Lunch," Caitlyn stated in matter of fact tones as she pointed to Mitchie's face. Mitchie wiped away the bit of drool that had accumulated, but not before a certain blonde had seen.

"Ew!" she spoke up, loud enough for the entire hall to hear, "Mitchie was drooling and totally drooled all over the piano. I'm not touching a piano covered in Mitchie germs." Caitlyn rolled her eyes; Mitchie blushed profusely, embarrassed as the Mess Hall erupted into laughter.

"At least she doesn't snore like a giant." The crowd once again erupted into laughter. Tess scrunched her face, "You haven't even heard a giant snore."

"Thanks," Mitchie said to Caitlyn as she stood up.

Caitlyn nodded watching Tess snap her fingers, and immediately two girls followed her.

"Who are they?" Mitchie asked.

"New mini Tesses I guess," Caitlyn laughed, "sucks to be them." She turned to her friend, "Mitchie, what happened?"

"You happened," the brunette told her sandy haired friend, "You lied to me Caitlyn. Why didn't you tell me Shane was going to be here?"

"I didn't lie," Caitlyn argued grabbing a red lunch tray, "I said he stopped coming here when you guys broke up, I didn't say he wouldn't come back."

"But you knew, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but otherwise you wouldn't come. Mitchie this is stupid, you were going to have to confront him sooner or later, get closer, get back together, whatever, just solve your problems ok."

"Caitlyn?"

"No buts, Mitchie, you're willing to throw away a wonderful opportunity just for a boy?"

"No."

"Then be happy you're here, because this isn't like you." Caitlyn plopped a handful of spaghetti onto her plate, "Man I miss your mom being here." The two girls shared a laugh before heading down over to their table.

**

* * *

A/N**: That's chapter two, now you know what to do. Kevin will make more appearances as well Ella and Peggy.


End file.
